Getting You While Getting There
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Ch 15 and 16: Hiyono and Ayumu kiss but now what? Both puzzled and have no idea how to handle yet another Hunter. Hiyono gets some info on Kiyotaka and just has to tell Ayumu. How will he take it? Spoilers for anime and manga...R and R.
1. Finding

Genkai-chan: Ok so I just finished the anime and I know there's a manga somewhere…I NEED TO FIND IT! Well there needs to be more Spiral fans too…yeah so here's mah first Spiral fic, enjoy.

Disclaimer: not mine, I wish

Title: Getting You While Getting There

"She's just a girl; she's nothing to me really…" Ayumu really needed to pick his words more carefully, especially if that certain girl was listening. Ayumu and Hiyono were close, solving cries, well only a few and mainly learning about the Blade Children, so would you call them friends even? Hiyono was always so bring and bubbly and always stealing poor Ayumu's lunches or demanding them be made for her as well, how could they not be friends. It could go either way, really, but to say that, that was pretty cold Ayumu…

Hiyono stepped back a bit behind the corner and ran off, she loved Ayumu, she had faith in Ayumu and now she didn't mean anything to Ayumu, she sighed and went back to the editor's room and finished the rest of her lunch, made by Ayumu.

The said boy came in a few minutes later, "Hey." He yawned as if he had just woken up from a nap on the roof.

"H!" Hiyono said cheerfully and got up, but inside she was crushed and broken by his words.

"Where are you off to?" he asked surprised that she was leaving, usually she stayed to lecture him on social skills or something.

"Ah, um…I have to go!" She yelled and ran off, she couldn't stand it, him, being so him and her being so…she didn't know anymore. Hiyono had been thinking about asking Ayumu to be her boyfriend, but now she couldn't. Couldn't hear the same words directed at her.

Ayumu blinked, so clueless for once, figured she meant to go use the bathroom he laid his head down on the table and dozed off, his thoughts traveled to a certain annoying girl, Hiyono. 'She's always there for me and supportive and probably my only friend, so why did I say that…that she is nothing to me, when really she's….everything.' He thought in his sleep.

Meanwhile Hiyono was walking around, 'All he every cares about his the Blade children and Kiyotaka…' She thought but then regretted it. 'No it's wrong for me to think that…' She scowled her self and held her ran to her forehead a splitting head ache coming on. "Ugggh." She groaned and fell back to lean on the wall.

Ayumu got up as the bell for lunch to end rang, he wondered what was up with Hiyono anyway, she did seem a bit weird, well weirder than usual.

Genkai-chan: Ok that is all for now, I am unsure of the names so forgive me, also sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. bows please review and I'll post more, it'll be angst/action/romance and comedy if I can, thanks, later! .-


	2. Losing

Genkai-chan: Ok here's the second part of my Spiral fic, I am sorry for the spelling mistakes. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ayumu sighed and got up getting ready to go to his next class. He wondered where Hiyono could be, 'Oh well.' He thought and walked to Geometry.

Hiyono meanwhile was leaning on a wall somewhere on the school's first floor. "Wh-what is wrong with me?" She muttered her vision getting blurry and her breath getting short. She shut her eyes and fell down to the floor, everyone was in class so no one saw her collapse.

Soon school was over and Ayumu was walking home, he had a feeling something was wrong. He sighed and wondered why he hadn't gotten a call from Hiyono yet, usually they meet up after school with Rio or Kousuke, or she called him and she would ramble on and on to him about whatever.

Hiyono wasn't where she had once fallen, when she awoke, she seemed to be tied to a chair and her mouth covered in tape. She opened her eyes and looked around, 'Where am I? What happened?' She thought frantically and tried to move her hands but to no avail. Someone chuckled and Hiyono looked and saw a man in all black, her captor. "Ms. Hiyono Yuizaki..." He said.

"Ayumu, I'm hungry!" Madoka complained as she walked into the kitchen, Ayumu wasn't there. "Ayumu?" She asked and went to his room, he wasn't there either. "Where is he?" She muttered to her self and went to go order out.

Ayumu Narumi was walking around the city quite bored, he still had a funny feeling about Hiyono, he looked up at the setting sun. "Why am I thinking about you so damn much?" He said softly half joking. He decided to head back home and call Hiyono later to see if she was alive or something.

When he got home, he got an ear full from his sister-in-law he grabbed a slice of pizza and went to his room. Ayumu called Hiyono's cell phone, no answer. 'She's probably eating.' He thought and went to bed.

The man who was holding Hiyono captive smirked as he advanced on her. Hiyono really wished she could open her mouth to yell, or at least say she needed food. The man grabbed her by the collar of her red uniform, "Tell me, of the Blade Children." He spat, Hiyono shook her head and there was a loud sharp slap across her face. "Fine, I'll see you in the morning my Hiyono." He laughed and left the room and locked the door behind him. 'Ayumu, I think you're in danger!' She thought and shut her eyes, her stomach growling in the night.

In the morning Ayumu made 2 lunches, one for him self and one for that annyoning girl Hiyono. There was still no sign of her though out the day at lunch she didn't show up, Ayumu was getting worried, not that he'd admit it to anyone.

"Ayuuumu-san!" Rio called as he decided to eat with her and Kousuke since Hiyono wasn't around.

"Yes?" Ayumu asked.

"Where's Hiyono? Don't you know?" Rio asked, Ayumu shook his head. Kousuke shrugged.

"She doesn't seem like the type that'd skip class, that's Ayumu." Kousuke commented.

"Hey!" Ayumu glared. Soon lunch ended, and soon so did school, Kousuke and Rio went to Eye's place and Ayumu went home.

The man from before came back at lunch, "Ah how are you faring, young Hiyono?" He asked and ripped the tape off her mouth finally.

"Owww, what do you want with the Blade Children? How do you know me? And when can I eat?" She asked and glared, her faith in Ayumu never fading.

"All answers appear in due time princess Hiyono." He said devilishly.

"What do you want with me?" Hiyono asked getting a bit nervous. The man grinned like a maniac.

"I want the Blade Children dead, and you know too much about them, so I decided to A, use you as bait, B, kill you know and show them I am not afraid of killing anyone who knows of them, or C, both." He laughed, Hiyono gasped.

"What's so bad about the Blade Children?" She demanded and was slapped across the face once more.

"Oh, soon you'll know, by the way don't even count on Ayumu Narumi to save you, he will be taken care of soon enough, and if not you go. I'd love to see the look on his face when he sees your dead body, how helpless he will feel." The man boasted.

"That won't happen..." Hiyono muttered. 'Ayumu doesn't care about me but I won't die.' She thought to her self, for once losing faith in her best friend.

Genkai-chan: A bit OOC at the end, well I am writing this at 2 in the morning, lol, well review please:)


	3. Hoping

Genkai-chan: Ok so I finally got 2 reviews, yey, and yes I know Hiyono wouldn't loose faith in Ayumu but…yeah. Don't worry and I know my chapters are short, they usually will be to get feedback every so often and to make sure I am not killing the characters, lol. Moving…here's the third part thanks to my cool reviewers!

Disclaimer: No, I didn't write it….

Ayumu sighed it was the end of the school day and still no sign of Hiyono, 'I'll go by her house to make sure she isn't hurt or sick.' He thought to him self and walked there, on the way he found him self softly singing the song Hiyono would be singing her self whenever it was quiet enough.

Hiyono meanwhile was in a bit of a situation she couldn't really move and she wanted to know more about her friends, the Blade Children but it wasn't easy especially when she could be killed at any time.

"So, I'm in a good mood right now, so I'll let you call Narumi you savior." The Hunter said and flashed a cell phone, hers.

"No." Hiyono said firmly.

"Why not?" The Hunter asked suspiciously.

"Because I need more time to know where exactly I am and who I am with, and until then I want to leave him out of my mess, until last minute where my call will go to use." She said.

The Hunter glared at her, "You're smarted than you look, but who is to say I'll give you long enough to guess as much as find out that information, or even live." He said and walked off, Hiyono sighed and felt foolish for even thinking of doubting Ayumu.

"Ayumu will find me, no matter what! I have faith in him; I have nothing to worry about!" She exclaimed and felt even more confident then when she got her self kidnapped.

Ayumu sneezed, sure he was being talked about, 'But whom?' he thought as he was still making his way to Hiyono's home, Hiyono… "It must be her, she's probably going on about my cooking or something to all of her friends and gossiping." He laughed, but then again she was always with him, he knew she had friends, but for the most part she was always with him. And Hiyono wasn't the type TO gossip just enforce it all, she was the school's editor for the newspaper after all.

Ayumu made it to Hiyono's home and knocked, her mother answered and seemed to be in distress, "Hiyono isn't home, do you know where she is?" He mother cried.

Ayumu shook his head, "No ma'am, I was going to ask you the same thing." He said truthfully.

Hiyono sighed and looked around the room, she wonder what Ayumu would do if he were in her place, 'Probably figure out where he was, use his great detective skills, break free somehow and tell the cops.' She thought and nodded, but she couldn't give up, no matter what.

Genkai-chan: Ok that's it for now, and I can read Japanese, lol but I don't know where to buy the manga unless it's online, but anyways, I'll write more tomorrow, my chs.will be short and sorry so yeah, review it keeps me going, sorry if it's so long and isn't going anywhere….


	4. Discovering

Genkai Chan: Ok fourth chap/

Disclaimer: See 1'st chap….

Hiyono's mother looked very worried now, "I'm going to call the police." She said and left him at the door. Ayumu had an anime drop.

'I'll find her.' He thought and left and called Madoka, to check for anything useful. 'Hiyono….' He thought and closed his eyes.

Hiyono sighed, "Hey! Anyone there?" She exclaimed. The guy from before came back.

"WHAT!" He yelled and glared down at the tied up girl.

"Where am I anyway?" She asked. The Hunter looked at her and shrugged.

"In a place no one needs to harbor things, a place that people don't want." He said, Hiyono twitched, 'A riddle….' She thought. The Hunter left her again.

Ayumu had gotten a lead, someone had seen someone in black carry off a girl a while ago in the direction of Kyoto. Ayumu smiled for the first time since Hiyono disappeared, 'Things are looking up.' He thought.

Hiyono's condition had gotten worse, not haven eaten in a day or so and not being able to sleep, her body stiff from being tied to a chair, and her emotions were up and down.

Ayumu dialed Hiyono's cell phone again, in hopes someone would answer it.

"Hello?" The Hunter asked, answering it, knowing it was indeed Ayumu Narumi.

"Where's Hiyono?" Ayumu asked, to the point.

"You can talk to her." He replied, knowing Ayumu would fall into his trap. The phone was held up to Hiyono's ear and mouth.

"Ayumu? Ayumu is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah don't worry tell me where you are and I'll get you." He smiled, a wave of relief washed over him, she didn't sound too hurt.

"I don't know, it's dark now I saw the sun set there's no wall on my left it's been demolished, or something, I'm in a place that's high, old and is made of cement." She said looking around.

"Ok, I think I have an idea, it won't be long." Ayumu said.

"Ok." She smiled. 'Ayumu…I….I think I….' She thought.

"Hang on, I'll see you soon Hiyono, and….' He paused wondering if he should tell her his feelings now.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Don't worry." He said and figured he'd tell her some other time.

"Ok, good bye Ayumu." She said meaning it as if she wouldn't see him again.

"Yeah later." He said and he hung up, the Hunter smirked.

"Good once I kill you, it'll be easy killing Narumi and then all the lade Children, like dominos." He laughed and untied Hiyono but tied her so she could stand. Hiyono sighed relived to move her legs after so long. The Hunter dragged Hiyono to a room and used a blunt object to knock her out. The Hunter smirked and left to finish the trap.

Ayumu knew she must be in the building that was unfinished and on the edge of Kyoto and Tokyo. He hoped he'd get there in time if anything were to happen to Hiyono, he didn't want to think about it.

G-c: Ok sorry for not updating sooner, writers block and finals…Review please/begs/.


	5. Exploding

Genkai-chan: More is here, thanks my cool reviewers!

Disclaimer: . . . . .

Ayumu looked around it was getting dark, his cell rang, "Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Narumi." It was Kousuke.

"Kousuke? What is it?" He asked.

"Rio's been captured!" The red head said.

"What! Well take a train to Kyoto and meet me in the park." Ayumu said, wanting to Rescue Hiyono first. 'Maybe the Hunter has Rio as well!' He thought.

"But I have a note saying she's here in Tokyo, why are you in Kyoto?" Kousuke asked.

"Hiyono's been captured, and she's in Kyoto, so I'll call you later, sorry." Ayumu hung up and ran to Hiyono's hideout. Kousuke looked at the phone.

"Ayumu….?" He muttered and got a call. "Ayumu?" He asked.

"No dimwit this is the Hunter." The Hunter, the same one who has Hiyono said.

"Wha, where's Rio?" He asked.

"I told you." The hunter said and hung up. Kousuke blinked, more confused than ever now.

Ayumu ran to the building and walked in, the Hunter was there, alone.

"You made it, I'm not surprised." The Hunter said.

Ayumu glared, "Where's Hiyono?"

"My name is Garete." He said.

"Garete…?" Ayumu repeated, Garete nodded, smirking.

"Your partner is on the tenth floor, there are bombs set up on the second, fourth, fifth, seven, and ninth floors, they will go off in intervals of 2 minutes and 39 seconds." Garete explained and walked out. Ayumu looked puzzled.

"Why are you telling me all this Garete?" He asked.

"I want you to try; I know one of you will die in about 13 minutes." Garete laughed and was out of sight.

Ayumu blinked and looked around, it was a very large place, and he looked and saw some stairs.

"37….38….39." Garete whispered. As soon as Ayumu set at foot on the stairs the second floor erupted in an explosion.

"Just great…" Ayumu muttered and ran up before anything else happened.

Hiyono heard a bang from the top floor and opened her eyes, "Huh?" She muttered, looked around explosives were all around here, she was tied to them. "Ayumu?" She eep'ed and sensed he was there to save her.

Back in Tokyo Kousuke cussed, "Damn that Narumi." He said.

Eyes shook his head, "Don't worry." He said. Kousuke left to look for Rio by him self.

Ayumu made it to the third floor, 'no problems yet.' He thought and ran up to the fourth and it exploded as he got there, he fell back down the stairs.

G-c: lol Go Ayumu go, he must be a fast runner or something else might be triggering the, hmmmm? And what's up with Rio too? Review to find out!


	6. Falling

G-c: Cool, thanks you guys are totally awesome, I mean I love to update my fics often and procrastinate on my studies, woo hoo!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Ayumu grunted, using a hand to push him self up to a standing position, 'I have to keep moving if I don't…' He thought and started up to the fourth floor again, it was in ruins, there was a large hole, in the center, taking up all the space to get to the stairs that would take him to the fifth floor. 'Damn….' He thought, looking around, wondering how to cross without falling down four floors.

Hiyono was to afraid to moved, "Ayumu!" She yelled, after she hears another blast, the one that sent Ayumu back a bit.

Ayumu knew he couldn't jump THAT far he saw a bit of the floor was in tact around the drop, so he backed him self to the wall and balanced him self as he inched his way around the pitfall to the other side of the room to take him to the fifth, which had another explosion and if he didn't hurry this could be it.

In Tokyo Kousuke sighed and called Rio's cell phone.

"Hello?" Rio answered pleasantly.

"Rio? Where are you? Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, why…?" She asked a bit confused.

"What? Aren't you captured?" Kousuke asked confused as well.

No." She replied.

"Oh, I uh….err ok never mind." Kousuke hung up, 'Weird….' He thought.

Ayumu was almost to the stairs, "Just a few more feet…." He muttered and jumped the rest of the way to the stairs he made it. Ayumu held onto the rail as he ran up to the fifth floor, he was sure a blast would be coming his way any minute. He'd be thrown back and fall through the large crater leading back the first floor for sure. The fifth floor's bombs went off and Ayumu kept moving forward, through the gravel and wreckage he made it, and the crate had only gotten higher, he could see from the fifth floor to the fourth to the third, all the way down. He sighed thankful the bombs ended till the seventh floor. He ran up the stairs to the sixth floor and then to the seven, he sighed as he got there to see he had 32 seconds to spare, he started up to the eighth floor.

Hiyono sighed, and began to think about Ayumu again. 'Ayumu, you're always my night in shining armor but what do I mean to you, I can't mean nothing then….' She thought.

Ayumu sighed, felling the seventh go off, he smirked and knew he could do this, 'Almost there.' He thought. He got to the eight floor and looked around, 'Somehow this is too easy, Hiyono's only a floor or so away but….' He thought and sighed not wanting to waste anymore time, he walked up to the ninth floor and the bombs went off and he was thrown against a wall. "Ahhg." He muttered his arms covering his face protectively.

Hiyono smiled and looked around, none of these bombs look like they could be turned off. "Ayumu…." She sighed still deep in thought.

Ayumu groaned and ran around the whole still leading down the building as he ran to the stairs and got to the tenth floor, "Finally." He said relived and saw Hiyono, surrounded by a mass of bombs. "Hiyono! Are you ok?" He yelled. Hiyono looked up, blushing.

"Yeah I'm really hungry!" She said back, Ayumu chuckled and looked around he walked carefully over to the girl and untied her. "Thanks." Hiyono said and hugged Ayumu.

"Right let's get out of here Rio's captured as well I hoped she was with you…." He said and started walking down to the ninth floor.

"Ayumu!" Hiyono yelled running after him as tugging at his hand, "Waaait." She whined. He just smiled teasingly, suddenly the mass of bombs exploded.

'Oh no!' Was Ayumu's only thought as he instinctively grabbed Hiyono as they were blown off their feet down the flight of old stairs and rolled to the ninth floor.

"Ahhh! Ayumu!" She cried as they fell down the hole, Ayumu grabbed the top, holding on, he held Hiyono close as the dangled there. "I don't wanna diiie." She whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this." He said calmly.

"What about Rio, forget me, save her." Hiyono said.

"No! What are you crazy! Did the explosions somehow kill your thinking? I'm not leaving you!" Ayumu said without hesitation.

"Ayumu…." Hiyono muttered and more bombs went off, Garete must've hidden them. Ayumu was losing his grip on Hiyono and his own on the ledge.

G-c: Hope that made sense its uber hard to explain…err yeah so laters lovers. Also read my other Spiral fic too, it's only on ch. Thanks!


	7. Thinking

G-c: Lol I have 16 fics I wanna try and update them all still working on it and all….well I guess I should end the chiffy and update one more time till maybe next week sometime lol.

Disclaimer: Urgh.

Ayumu cussed to him self, they were on the ninth floor and they were losing grip of the edge. Ayumu felt him self let go of Hiyono. "Hiyono!" he called as she fell down in slow motion.

"Ayumu!" She cried as she fell down the crater, nine stores. Ayumu was about to let go and try and save her but Hiyono stopped him, "Don't jump! Stay there please! I don't want you dying over someone who means nothing to you!" She yelled, letting her tears fall with her, Ayumu's eyes widened.

"Hiyono!" He yelled, reaching out, trying to get her, but he knew she was falling too fast to save now. "This is all my fault….I shouldn't have said that and now she hates me…she's making me live with the guilt of all this…when it's not what I want…" He muttered closing his eyes, feeling the fire's heat beneath him many stories.

Hiyono finally reached the ground with a loud thud she was knocked unconscious and then rubble fell on top of her as the fire spread. The police just happen to come after that, though they didn't find Garete. Ayumu was saved, and the medics were helping Hiyono into an ambulance, she had a serious head injury, second degree burns, a bit of malnourishment, and some broken bones.

Madoka came and picked Ayumu up, she wasn't too happy, "What were you doing in Kyoto?" She demanded an explanation.

"I, I wanted to save Hiyono…" he said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell someone! Or me at least?" She asked as they drove home.

"I don't know…" He muttered, not wanting to talk, he was thinking about Hiyono. "She's not going to die is she?" He asked softly.

"I don't know Ayumu she could very well…" Madoka said and they didn't talk after that until they got home.

'Hiyono I am so sorry….' He thought, as he got an incoming call from Kousuke. "Hello?" He answered gloomily.

"Hey, what's up with you and Hitogo?" He asked.

"It's Hiyono." Ayumu said angrily.

"Uh right right, sorry well?" He asked, "Cause Rio wants to know." He asked again.

"Not so good." Ayumu answered and hung up, he really didn't feel like talking.

Hiyono was put into the E.R and into sugary; her parents were very worried and didn't leave her bedside at all. Ayumu on the other hand has stayed away from everyone, it seemed like he was going into depression and Madoka was very worried about that.

"Ayumu…why won't you go see her? It's been three days." She asked as she came home from work on a Saturday.

"No!" he said like a little kid who didn't want to go to the doctor.

"Well alright, but that's no way to show some one you care." She muttered and went to her room to read. Ayumu brooded, 'I can't see her….I can't.' he thought and crossed his arms.

G-c: If you didn't get the last chapter, Garete just made it up that he had Rio captured to throw them off and Hiyono won't die….yet. Lol j/k? Who knows well Ayumu's being stubborn and won't see her, and what'll happen then? Well review sorry I guess I'm updating a lot or smtg…lol it's a rare thing trust me. U.U '


	8. Cooking

G-c: Here's a chapter I wrote after I did my hw, enjoy.

Disclaimer: See 1'st chapter.

Ayumu sighed; it was the fifth day since Hiyono was put in the hospital.

Madoka looked up from her dinner plate, "Ayumu is it me or is your cooking getting worse?" She asked looking at her food.

"Huh, what do you mean?" He asked as he sat at the table with a glass of water.

"I think since Hiyono isn't around you must be going into some sort of depression and that's why your cooking sucks." She said logically and Ayumu glared at her.

"Fine, make your own food Queen Madoka…" He muttered and got up.

"Ayumu…just go see her, I'll go with you if want…I am sure she wants to see you." His sister-in-law said, trying to reason with him.

"No thanks…." Ayumu replied.

"God damn it Ayumu! Stop being so stubborn and see her!" Madoka glared waving her fork at him.

"Night." He said and left while wiping his face and licked some of his food off his face from Madoka's fit. "…Hmmm." He mumbled, realizing Madoka was right, his cooking was off. He went to his room and laid down, he did want to apologize about the comment he made a while ago behind her back but he didn't want to see her in a hospital. 'If I don't see her, she'll think I died or didn't want to see her…' He thought frowning and closed his eyes in deep thought. A few minutes passed, his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey Ayumu! It's Rio, I was wondering if you wanted to see Hiyono with me after school tomorrow…" Rio offered.

"Uh…" he said, not sure.

"It'll be nice, so I'm taking that as yes, see ya!" She laughed and hung up before Ayumu could think of something to say back to the girl.

"Uh…" he sighed and sat up, setting his phone on his desk and got in bed, wondering what he'd say to Hiyono when he saw her. He fell asleep soon and was dreaming…

Dream:

Ayumu was on the roof at school and Hiyono was sitting beside him they were looking at the setting sun. The school bell rang and Hiyono got up and another guy appeared and took her hand and walked off. Ayumu was surprised and called to her, but she didn't respond. The scene changed and he was just floating in the air Hiyono appeared and smiled. Ayumu reached for her but he couldn't even though she was in front of him, he couldn't hold her. 'Weird…' He thought. Hiyono closed her eyes and there were angel wings on her and she flew off. "Hiyono…" He muttered in his sleep. The dream got even weirder….Hiyono and him were sitting on a bench and they were just talking, about school and life. Ayumu leaned in and kissed Hiyono who smiled and returned said kiss. "Ayumu…" She said softly as they moved closer.

End Dream

Ayumu woke up and blinked, his face was warm he got up and realized he over slept for school he cussed and got dressed and walked to school. He got there in time of 3'd period and didn't make him self a lunch that day so he shared with the Blade children.

"Hey Ayumu, I bet you can't wait to see Hiyono." Rio smiled at lunch, he just shrugged, but inside he was trying to figure out his dream.

Soon school was over and Rio and Ayumu walked to the hospital and to Hiyono's room.

"This is my first time seeing her too." Rio told him as they knocked and went in. Hiyono was lying in a bed next to a window and she had irises on her table. She looked over at Rio and Ayumu. "Hi Hiyono it is I Rio and Ayumu." She said happily and walked in.

"Hey." Ayumu said and looked at his friend.

"Who…are you…?" She asked blinking.

G-c: Oh no Hiyono's lost her memory! Maybe…maybe not…and why is Ayumu having trouble sorting out his feelings? Who's the other guy in his dream? Review to find out. Thanks!


	9. Calling

Genkai-chan: Konbonwa mina san! Er, good evening everyone, well my teacher uses that word so it might mean class whatever lol. Yeah Finals are getting closer and my studies are getting lighter weird well KousukeAsazuki did give me good ideas lol so I think I will reply to my reviewers.

KousukeAsazuki : Such a faithful review  Well you have a good mind and imagination lol, and your cool, in fact everyone reading my fics is cool. Lol.

Sonomi : Thanks for the reviews and your English is ok.

Riku : Thanks for the enthusiasm hehehe.

Disclaimer: No don't have any illegal stuff going on here except maybe the projects teachers are giving us and to study a jillion words for finals…grrrrr.

Ayumu blinked, not sure what to say. "Uh Ayumu and Rio…" He answered to Hiyono laughed softly and walked over to her Hiyono sat up still staring at Ayumu like he was some old relative you don't know but are reassured you know them.

"Uh I still don't know…." She said slowly.

"Aww come on, you remember right? I'm Rio….one of the Blade Children…" She said and walked over to them too.

"Blade Children, is he your dad?" Hiyono asked clueless Ayumu shook his head frowning.

"No!" Rio said putting her hands on her hips. Hiyono blinked and rubbed her eyes.

"Look, Hiyono…" Ayumu said, "if this is a joke, I'm sorry I really am, I should've paid more attention and then maybe you wouldn't be like this…." He said using a softer voice. "But I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you…Hiyono….I missed you a lot and I…" he said sincerely watching Hiyono. "I…" But he was cut off by Hiyono's smack.

"What are you some kind of perverted stalker!" She yelled after hitting him Ayumu blushed and jumped back, Rio burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Sorry Ayumu but that hilarious, I mean it was sweet but after all that she still hit you…" Rio laughed bending over still laughing. Ayumu glared at Rio and then looked at Hiyono who was glaring at him, Ayumu rubbed his cheek.

"Hiyono?" He asked and turned around hearing the door open and close the Doctor had come in. "Doctor, something's wrong with my friend." He said. The Doc looked at Rio still giggling behind her hands, covering her mouth. "I mean the other one, Hiyono what happened?" He added.

"She has amnesia." He said and walked over to Hiyono. "We're not sure how long it'll last, but we are sure it's definitely not permanent." He said, Ayumu sighed.

"Ohhh, I get it, when can Hiyono come back to school?" Rio asked.

"Are you done laughing now?" Ayumu mumbled to Rio.

"Yeah." She sighed back.

"Maybe in a day or two usually when a person is still keeping up with routines they usually do regain their memory back in no time." The doc smiled.

"Ok thanks." Ayumu said and walked out, 'I said all that for nothing!' He thought angrily.

"Hey wait for me!" Rio complained and ran after him. "Ayumu you like her don't you?" She asked after catching up with him, walking out of the hospital. Ayumu stayed silent. "I can tell." She smiled.

"You can?" He asked stopping in his tracks.

"Yeah, it's a girl thing." She winked and they started walking again.

"So…do you think Hiyono knows…?" He asked after a while.

"No…maybe…no I think so." She said thinking. "She likes you more than a friend that's for sure." She said.

"She does?" He asked.

"Mmm hmmm." Rio nodded. "Man, you two are hopeless." She said and turned to her left. "Well I can walk the rest of the way to Eyes' place, later Ayumu." She sang and ran off, Ayumu watched her go off, and sighed, he really wanted to see Hiyono again, even if she though he was some perverted stalker guy who has a kid. He sighed and walked back to the hospital and went into Hiyono's room.

"Hey Hiyono…" He said and she woke up and then looked alarmed.

"Get out." She said coldly Ayumu sat next to her bed.

"Ah, wait let me explain, you see we're really friends, you just don't remember. We eat lunch together and solve crimes…" He said.

"Crimes, like a game?" She asked.

"Yeah." He chuckled, "something like that." He smiled.

"Cool, what else/" She asked interested in the boy, she had forgotten her earlier impression of him instantly.

"Hmmm, you're the head journalist at school and you love my cooking." He thought for a second. "We talk a lot and I walk you home after school, in case something were to happen to you and all…" He said.

"You mean like a boyfriend!" She asked happily.

"Uh what? N-no not really…I mean…" He blushed, caught off guard. 'Memory or not, this girl always surprises me…' He thought.

"Well it sounds like…we are." She said smiling.

"Bu-but!" He muttered, not knowing what to say. Hiyono put her finger to his lips and giggled.

"Hehehe, well if you say we're not…" She said sadly, teasing him.

"I mean we can be…if you want…' he muttered blinking.

"Yey thank you Ayumu!" She said and hugged him.

"Uh…" He sighed, 'What am I thinking? She has amnesia for heavens sake I can't do this!' He thought.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy." She said and laid back down blushing.

"Yeah…." He nodded still thinking, 'Well now I can see if we'll be good boyfriends and girlfriends.' He thought and smiled at Hiyono who closed her eyes.

"Ayumu…it's late go home." She muttered sleepily.

"No, I'll stay with you." He said mainly wanting to make sure any Hunters didn't get her. Hiyono sighed and drifted to sleep, Ayumu watched her most of the night, thinking about her and him mostly and the Blade Children of course.

Morning soon came and the Nurse brought them some breakfast. "Your boyfriend is very sweet you're luck." The Nurse said to Hiyono.

"Thanks!" Hiyono said and started eating a cup of yogurt and Ayumu drank orange juice.

"How'd you sleep?" Ayumu asked Hiyono.

"Great, and you Ayumu?" She asked gazing at her new boyfriend.

"Oh, ok I guess." He shrugged and they finished breakfast with some talking about what school was like. "I better go Hiyono…" He said getting up.

"Awww, let me come too." She said jumping up.

"No...I mean no wait till the Doctors say you can go…" He said. 'What am I so afraid of…?' he thought.

"Hmm, ok I'll ask." She said happy that Ayumu thought of everything. Hiyono got permission to leave a day early as long as she went home right away; Ayumu said he could walk her home. "This is so great, isn't Ayumu dear?" She hummed as she took his hand, walking back to her house, Ayumu leading the way of course.

"Uh, yeah…." He said, not sure anymore. They got to her house and her mother thanked Ayumu and told him Hiyono would be like her self in no time. Ayumu walked home and made some sushi for lunch and did his homework, it was Sunday again. Ayumu's cell rang, "Hello?"

"Heya." Rio said.

"Hey what's up something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about hi-yo-no." She sang.

"Oh she and I are going out now…I guess…" He said off handedly.

"YOU WHAT?" She screamed, more angry than happy.

"…" Ayumu thought he lost his hearing for a second.

"You're so stupid, Hiyono doesn't have memories of YOU, only what you know and that's nothing to base a relationship on." Rio glared.

"I know, I mean I get it now, I can't have any feelings for Hiyono like this…" He said sadly.

"So break up with her until she gets her memory back." Rio said, Ayumu nodded, understanding. "I gotta go, later." She said and hung up.

"Later…" He said and hung up and went back to eating his sushi, it still lacked it's usual divine taste. He went to his room and picked up his cell phone and dialed Hiyono's number.

G-c: Lol I love making Hiyono overreact to everything and calling Ayumu a perverted stalker was fun, lol we all know he's not. XD Rio must make sure to watch out for Hiyono and Ayumu she needs to get a bf too. Lol, Review.


	10. Sitting

Genkai-c: Yo thanks for the reviews made me all happy and hyper, so much I'm going to write the next chapter right now!

Disclaimer: Blah!

Hiyono was sitting at home looking through her computer, skimming her saved information about the blade children. "Hmmm…" She thought and she heard her cell phone ring. "Uh?" She asked.

"Hey it's me…." Ayumu said to Hiyono.

"Ayumu! Hi!" She said sitting up straight and smiling.

"Hey….um I have something to tell you…" Ayumu said.

"What is it Ayumu?" She asked concerned.

"We um….we can't be….be going….out…." He muttered expecting some explosion of some sort or maybe some yelling or crying at least.

"What do you mean silly?" She asked after a pause.

"Hiyono…" he sighed. "You're not…" He started.

"What is it? Am I not good enough? I can change Ayumu please tell me, whatever it is, I'm sorry!" Hiyono said to him.

"That's not it, the only way I like you is when you're you…." Ayumu said. "See you at school." He said and hung up feeling a bit bad. 'She lost her memory and now all this confusing stuff…I feel like a burden….' He thought and got up to take a walk.

Hiyono sat there looking stunned. "Ay-Ayumu?" She asked and looked at her phone and then around her room, "What happened? How'd I get here I thought Ayumu and I were in Kyoto or something…." She said and got up and went downstairs and asked her parents.

"Oh Hiyono, sweetheart that boy, Ayumu Narumi, he never left your bedside, you've been in the hospital for almost a week, you lost your memory dear." Her mom explained hugging Hiyono.

"I did?" Hiyono exclaimed and ran upstairs to get changed and figured out all that really happened. "Mom, Dad, I'm going out, later.' She smiled and ran out.

"Are you sure you're, ok?" Her mother asked but Hiyono was already gone. She sighed deeply and looked around she called Ayumu's cell number but he didn't pick up. 'I hope everything's ok and I haven't missed anything too important.' She thought and went to Ayumu's house and knocked, his sister opened the door.

"Sorry Hiyono Ayumu isn't here." She said.

"Madoka? Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked even though it was a Sunday.

"Shouldn't you not have your memory back?" Madoka asked teasingly.

"I'm all better now!" Hiyono cheered with a peace sign.

"Well in that case, Ayumu went to the park." Madoka told her.

"Ok thanks bye!" Hiyono said and left and started to the park.

Ayumu was sitting on a bench and remembered his dream about her and him and kissing. He blushed and frowned. Ayumu just sat there thinking he didn't notice Hiyono approach him.

"Ayumu Narumi, can you describe the incident from five or so days ago in great detail up till now in your own words. It's for the school newspaper!" She said shoving a microphone in his face.

"Hi-Hiyono?" He looked up.

"Yep that's me, the one and only Hiyono Yuizaki!" She laughed and sat next to him smiling, Ayumu looked away. "What? What's wrong, did something happen?" She asked nudging him.

"Uh something like that…." He said. 'She really doesn't remember.' He thought not sure to be relieved or not.

"Aw tell me, what happened after I fell." She said whining.

"No." Ayumu said sternly.

"Hiyono Punch!" She said and started attacking him with her bear and bunny boxing gloves. "Bear Bunny Bear Bear, Bunny!" She said hitting him on the head.

"Ow, hey cut it out, you loony girl!" He said and she stopped and smiled.

"Hehehe, so tell me what happened." She said more seriously.

"I can show you…." He said blushing.

"Really?" Hiyono asked and Ayumu nodded moving closer to her.

"Yeah." He said softly.

Genkai-c: Ohhh a cliff hanger! What'll Ayumu do now! And why's Madoka skipping work? And what will the new school day bring Pop Quizzes, Mystery Meatloaf or a new villain! Take a guess it's the Genkai Chan Getting You While Getting There final! Just kidding…. Review and I'll update ASAP!


	11. Eating

Genkai-chan: Ok well Finals are tomorrow and I ought to be studying but I figure I'll give you guys another chapter before then, so here it is, will Ayumu kiss da girl or not or something else!

Disclaimer: Wow does anyone read these?

Ayumu blushed slightly and Hiyono waited on the bench, sitting closely.

"Close your eyes." He said as if it were nothing.

"Ok…" Hiyono said and closed her amber eyes, waiting, wondering what Ayumu was going to show her. Ayumu sighed and looked at Hiyono he smacked him self in the head and fell off the bench. Hiyono had her eyes closed still. Ayumu got up and looked around.

'I can't!' He thought franticly and looked around trying to think of something to show her. 'Uh, uh….uh ah!' He thought and grabbed a rock. "Ok…uh you can open you eyes now Hiyono…" He said lamely and showed her a rock.

"A rock." Hiyono stated.

"Y-yeah, these….uh fell on you…making your memory….go out…." He said and felt like hitting him self with the rock, he sounded so stupid and lame. 'I need to work on my sentences more…' he thought sighing.

"Uh….I kinda guessed that Ayumu." She said and got up and sighed. "Well I better go, it seems I'll have better luck tomorrow, you seem a bit distracted still." She said and put her hands behind her head and smiled. "See you at school then."

"Wait!" He said and snapped out of his thoughts. "Let's got out to eat." He said.

"Okay!" She smiled and hugged him. "You know me so well!" She laughed and let go.

"Uh, right, let's go." He said regaining his cool composure. They went to a diner and ate while talking about recent events and the Blade Children.

"Thanks for taking me to eat Ayumu, I had a wonderful time as always." Hiyono smiled as they were at her front door.

"Anytime." Ayumu smiled and watched as she went inside and saw the light in her room go on he walked back to his place to feed Madoka.

"Congratulations I hear Hiyono Yuizaki's memory has returned." Madoka said.

"Yep." Ayumu said as he served her some lasagna. Ayumu sighed and ate in his room.

"And here I thought now that your friend was better you'd be more happy, but you still so stubborn." Madoka muttered as she saw him leave to his room.

Ayumu sighed and went so sleep, hours later he got a text from Hiyono. "Whatcha thin bout?" It read, he sighed and replied, "Nothin" When really he was thinking of her.

Morning came, Ayumu got up, made Madoka breakfast, woke her up and went to school with a lunch for Hiyono and him. He looked around and saw Hiyono talking to some of her girl friends he sighed and waved to her, she waved back happily. Rio and Kousuke smiled to each other and were happy that all was well again.

"Class we have a new teacher that well be in my place." Ayumu and Hiyono's Biology teacher said and walked out, the class exchanged weird looks. A woman walked in she had orange hair and aqua eyes, she was small but she looked cute. Ayumu sighed bored; Biology was Biology which was still boring. Hiyono looked at the new teacher, hoping to write some information about her in the newspaper, maybe an interview.

"Hello, my name is Ms. Ryu I hope we can all be good friends." She said sweetly, but no one paying much attention.

Lunch time rolled around and Ayumu and Hiyono were back to old habits, eating by them selves in the Journalist Room. "Ms. Ryu seems really nice." Hiyono said.

"You're just saying that because she's gonna let you interview her for the school's newspaper." Ayumu said bluntly as he gave Hiyono her lunch and started eating his own.

"Awww no need to be mean Ayumu! Oh, wait, I get it, your jealous!" She said.

"Jealous? Over what?" He asked looking up, as the girl started eating, making happy sounds like usual.

"Mmmm, your lunches keep getting better!"

"Answer the question." Ayumu said.

"Oh, well you have a point, but what do you have against Ms. Ryu?" Hiyono said.

Ayumu shrugged and sighed looking away, "I just have this feeling…." He muttered, playing with his chopsticks.

Genkai-chan: Awww Ayumu chickened out on the kiss, lol and the new teacher give me the creeps, what's gonna happen now and trust me the peace never lasts long for Ayumu, Ro, Kousuke, and Hiyono with Hunters everywhere! Be on the look out kids, evil is here, duh. Review please, wish me luck and sanity for this week is Finals Weeks, finally…lol.


	12. Interviewing

Genkai-chan: Woo hoo Finals are over, I think I did good on most of them. Hehehe and I got the Spiral Soundtrack today, yes very good! XD Oh yeah Ayumu has this feeling about the new teacher, and it's not like the one he has for Hiyono either, so read on!

KousukeAsazuki: Lol thanks, yeah hope your Exams went well.

Sonomi: Yes, Ayumu is an idiot, lol, thanks.

Disclaimer; Don't own, so don't sue.

Hiyono looked at Ayumu, "A feeling about Ms. Ryu?" She repeated blinked.

"Yeah she seems…" He started but was cut off, as Hiyono stood up and her chair fell to the floor. "What!" he asked looking up; his chopsticks had fallen from his hand.

"You have a crush on Ms. Ryu!" She exclaimed and looked at him, with he mouth open in a smile.

"No I don't." Ayumu said bitterly.

"Oh sorry…you were saying…?" Hiyono asked and picked up her chair and sat down to start eating again.

"She seems a bit fake….." Ayumu said and got out a different pair of chopsticks to eat with.

"Fake?" Hiyono asked.

"Yeah…it's hard to explain but….not many teachers come in one their first day of teaching Biology all cheery to a bunch of High School students….she's not right." He said.

"Oh, Ayumu I think you're looking too much into it, just relax, it'll be weird getting back to normal lives after Hunters attack, I know…." She said quietly looking at her finished lunch. "Please don't do anything irrational." She said.

"Irrational? Me, irrational? That's you." He muttered, Hiyono just sighed and got up. "Hey what's up, was it something I said…?" He asked concerned.

"Ms. Ryu said I could interview her during lunch, so I better go before lunch ends." She said softly and walked out, Ayumu's words of someone being fake, stuck in her mind. 'Fake….what makes a person fake….' She thought as she walked to Ms. Ryu's room. She stepped outside; Ms. Ryu was talking to someone….

"Yes, don't worry the Blade children don't know….the two….Narumi and….Yuizaki….? They know as well? Oh…." Ms. Ryu's voice was saying to someone, Hiyono took a step back. "Ok, don't worry, sir." She said and the sound of a phone hanging up was heard. Hiyono gulped and walked back to where she left Ayumu.

'He's right, she's not a normal teacher! She's a Hunter!' Hiyono thought and opened the door and didn't see Ayumu there, "Ayumu?" She asked softly, feeling a bit freaked out.

G-c: A weird short, chapter, lol I love making Hiyono crazy lol, well who didn't see THAT coming with the teacher? Lol, anyways I'll update later I hope, c ya. .


	13. Reaching

Genkai-chan: Ah, I haven't updated in a while for GYWGT sooo…where's another chapter till I think of something, just trying to make sure my grades are good. Hiyono and Ayumu action in this chapter!

* * *

Riku: I'm updating, I'm updating! Lol.

KousukeAsazuki: Lol yeah nice work on your finals, lol I don't wanna talk about mine, too lazy lol besides I prolly have a B average for the Semester, that's ok.

* * *

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

Hiyono blinked and looked around, Ayumu was gone. 'Where could he have gone?' She thought and noticed his things we gone too, 'I bet her went to the bathroom or something.' She thought and sat down and waited for her friend to return.

"Hello Hiyono!" Rio sang in a high pitched voice, making Hiyono turn around and see little Rio standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Rio it's you…who are you?" Hiyono asked with a small sigh.

"I'm great; I just had, like, five melons!" She said hyperly.

"Where's Kousuke?" Hiyono asked, hoping Ayumu was with him.

"He's in his History class." She said calming down.

"Why?" Hiyono asked.

"Because, he needs t redo a test." She laughed.

"Oh, I see, where's Ayumu, do you know?" Hiyono asked.

"Ummm, I don't know, he's usually with you, or on the roof…right?" Rio said rocking on the back of her heels.

"That's right! Thanks Rio, see you later!" She smiled and grabbed her bag and ran past Rio who blinked confused. Hiyono ran up the many flights of stairs to the roof, she opened the door. "Ayumu?" She called.

"Was the interview that fast?" Ayumu asked sitting up from his laying position in the sun.

"No, you were right." She started.

"I usually am." He pointed out.

"I mean Ms. Ryu is a hunter, we have to do something." Hiyono said, ignoring her friend's previous statement.

"No, we can't." He said. "We have to kept pretending we don't know who she is, we can tell Rio and Kousuke, but they can't do anything either, it's too dangerous to do anything yet. Without proof and all…" Ayumu continued.

"I get it well, we all just gotta be careful." She smiled and held up a hand for Ayumu who smiled and took it Hiyono swayed a bit and Ayumu fell forward on top of Hiyono.

"S-Sorry!" He stammered, his arms on both sides of Hiyono's head and his knees bent a bit so he wasn't smothering her.

"Uhhh…" She blushed deeply her hands around his neck from when she was falling and he legs were between his but thankfully her skirt didn't fly up. Ayumu sighed, they were very close, and Hiyono had her arms around his neck, bringing his head to hers.

"…" Ayumu and Hiyono were both silent as neither of them moved from this random position. Hiyono's grip loosened around his neck and she let her arms fall to his shoulders, Ayumu moved his hands under her head. 'Should I kiss her, it wouldn't be a bad time….' He thought.

'Ayumu…' Was all Hiyono's mind was thinking as she gulped softly as Ayumu moved closer to the journalists' lips.

* * *

Genkai-chan: Ahhh, sorry lol I'll try and update tomorrow or Friday, so until then give me cool reviews, hope Ayumu doesn't blow it this time! 


	14. Walking

G-c: I know it's been forever since I've updated, so forgive me! '

Dis.: Never Mine….

Ayumu and Hiyono found them selves in an awkward position, Ayumu had toppled over onto Hiyono at lunch. The girl gazed into Narumi's eyes. '…..' Her mind was dazed.

"Narumi, Yuizaki I have been looking everywhere for you two!" Ms. Ryu called. Hiyono and Ayumu's heads turned to where their teacher was standing on the roof.

"Oh!" Hiyono's body caught up with everything and she sat up and lightly pushed Ayumu off her. "Excuse me." She said and got up with her head looking down, blushing madly.

"What's up Ms. Ryu?" Ayumu asked and got up, his eyes looking to Hiyono from time to time.

"Lunch is over." The teacher replied.

"but….we're not in your class so…." He started but was cut off by Ms. Ryu's glare.

"Go, now!" She yelled and Ayumu grabbed Hiyono's arm and he dragged her gown the stairs and to the main hall.

"Hey, Hiyono….sorry about that." He sighed and let go of her hand.

"Ayumu…." She looked up and her face was emotionless. "Were you going to kiss me?" She asked.

"No." He said and looked away. 'Yes of course I was! If it wasn't for that teacher…' He was thinking.

"Oh….I see then, well we better get to our classes." She said coldly and started walking to where she left her bag, in Ms. Ryu's room.

"Where are you going?" Ayumu asked.

"Nowhere!" Hiyono yelled, now upset that Ayumu wouldn't admit his feelings. 'I love you Ayumu, but do you really love me? You're hurting me more than you know.' She thought and continued to walk. Ayumu followed her into the classroom no one was there, Hiyono walked around and saw her bag on her desk and picked it up. "Found it.' She said happily and started to walk to the door. Ayumu made up his mind and walked towards Hiyono and backed her against the wall.

"The answer is yes." He said, his hands were on each side of her head and Hiyono's bag fell to the floor. "I was going to kiss you." He smiled.

"Then do it." She muttered, blushing and Ayumu did just that, he leaned closer to the girl and kissed her softly. After some time he broke the kiss and stepped back. 'He tastes like soy sauce.' She thought.

'She tastes like honey….' He thought.

"What a weird combination…" They muttered and smiled.

"So…we better um…go….ya know?" She stammered.

"R-right." He nodded and picked up her bag.

"Thank you Ayumu." She smiled and took it and walked out and to her class, Ayumu leaned on the wall and smiled at him self.

Genkai: Bleh what a crappy chapter lol, well it'll be better later, review please.


	15. Wondering

**Genkai: I am soooo sooo soo sorry guys! I was lost from the world. . Okay apologizes won't help but I hope my loyal fans are still alive…here's 2 chapters as a token of my apology.**

**Dis. : Not mine, yo.**

* * *

Soon school was over with. 'Thank god, but right now we have to think of plan…having a Hunter this close to us in place like school is pretty dangerous.' Ayumu Narumi thought to him self as he started his trek home. Hiyono wasn't with him today as usual, she said she was busy. After they had kissed they seemed to have an unusal air around them selves. 'Gee, even I can tell things are going to a lot weirder with the blade children…and now Hiyono…' He pondered.

Meanwhile Hiyono had stayed back at school with Rio and Kousuke to talk about Ms. Ryu.

"So she's a Hunter…figures…all teachers are evil." The red head said, taking a bite of a rice cake.

"Chill out Kousuke." Rio said. Hiyono just rubbed her back and leaned on a tree, they were standing outside in the school's courtyard. "Hey, Hiyono, what's up with you and Ayumu? Something happen?"

"Nope, not a thing…" She replied, looking off. She was still quite puzzled with today's events. 'Okay…so he kissed me…and I kissed back….but. Now what?' She wondered.

"Well seeing as none of us have any ideas what to do, let's go, it's not safe to hang out here by our selves." Kousuke told them.

"Right." "Yeah!" Rio and Hiyono replied back and they all departed.

Later in the evening, Ayumu was preparing Madoka dinner when his phone rang, "Yes, Hiyono?" He asked dulled, looking at his caller ID.

"Ayumu….are you making dinner?" She asked.

"Why, did you smell it through the phone?" He teased.

"Noooo, but anyway, listen, I have some big news about Kiyotaka!" Hiyono said urgently.

"Kiyotake?!" Ayumu sputtered and dropped the wooden spoon he was usuing to stir some pasta. Madoka looked up from the television. "Wh-what about Kiyotaka?" He asked again.

**

* * *

**

**Genkai: Yes, it's short. It will always be, short. So here's another. Again, sorry about waiting so long, I got so many reviews, I'll just thank the ones who review for ch.15 and 16 next time, ok? Ok. R and R loves.**


	16. Explaining

**Genkai chan: Oko here is the other chapter I promised. FYI, THIS IS NOW AN OFFICAL WARNING!!! THIS IS A SPOILER FOR THE MANGA!!! INFORMATION IS BEING REVEALED!!!! Just a little warning…**

**Disclaimer: Uhh…not mine.

* * *

**

"Ayumu….this….this might a be a shock…and a bit of hard to explain over the phone. Can you come over?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Ayumu told her and turned off the stove.

"Where are you going?" Madoka asked getting up.

"Out." Was all Ayumu told her and ran into his room. "Hiyono, I'm on my way." He said and grabbed his coat, throwing off his apron and putting on his coat and ran out, still holding onto his cell phone.

A few minutes later, a knocking came to Hiyono's door. Her mother answered it but Hiyono ran in front of her. "Hi Ayumu. Sorry mom." She said and pulled the boy inside.

"Sorry for coming over so late without tel-" His apology to her mother was cut off by him being dragged up the stairs. She shut her door and he sat down on her bed and she brought over her laptop and sat next to him.

"Ayumu…." Hiyono started and typed a few things. "This…is going to be a lot for you….it…was for me…I found out after I came home from talking with Rio and Kousuke….and I finally am telling you now…"

"Just get to it." Ayumu said, Hiyono shot him a look. "Please, please, get to it, please.." He corrected him self.

"Right…well, I guess I'll start off with this…" She showed him a picture of an older man. "This man is Mizushiro Yaiba." Hiyono said. "He was born with one rib missing from his right ribcage. Like Kiyotaka, he excelled at everything he chose to put his mind to. Like Kiyotaka, he was the darling of the world for the first twenty-odd years of his life. When he turned twenty-three, Yaiba started his own secret society, which swiftly grew to gigantic proportions, able to manipulate world events. Citing boredom, Yaiba initiated the "Blade Children Project"." Hiyono read.

"Blade Children Project…." Ayumu muttered. 'What does this all mean?' He wondered.

"Using in vitro techniques, he seeded his DNA and created a total of eighty children. These children all had a rib removed at birth to signify them being of Yaiba's blood. They were cursed in the same way Yaiba was: they would grow up as geniuses in their own right, but one day their blood would awaken murderously and take over their self-will, becoming avatars of Yaiba." She continued and looked to Ayumu.

"…….."

"I can tell….that this is a lot of information, Ayumu." She paused.

"No, no, just tell me a little more…" He muttered.

"Alright…." She nodded and scrolled down to read a little more. "When Yaiba was thirty-six, one Japanese man came out of nowhere and easily killed him: Narumi Kiyotaka. He was the counterpart to Yaiba: if Yaiba had been a destroyer, Kiyotaka was a creator. Yaiba had intended to remake the world literally in his own image; with his death, the Blade Children project was halted. Kiyotaka had his hands full trying to stop the Hunters from killing all the Children, while trying to check the Savers at the same time. Savers are…one of the three groups of Yaiba, they are supportive of him and wanted to create more Blade children." She explained and set her laptop down. "Pretty intense…" She took Ayumu's hand for support.

"So..so…so what's going on here?" He muttered.

"You mean, what happened…" Hiyono said to him, glancing to her screen breifly. 'Poor Ayumu….' She thought.

"So….this guy…Yaiba…and Kiyotaka were partners…partners in creating and protecting the Blade Children…." He muttered and put a hand to his forehead. 'What….why me…why him…..why anything…' He closed his eyes and fell back on Hiyono's bed.

* * *

**Genkai-chan: Lots of info, nee? Well sorry for spoiling you, but I'm fusing the manga and anime to make things spicier. Please don't flame me for it…I feel bad enough for leaving you all hanging…. .**


End file.
